


Storm Behind Her Eyes

by DustyWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Look-alikes, Muggle London, Reminders of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyWolf/pseuds/DustyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in Muggle London one day Harry runs into someone he swears he recognises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Behind Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the mother, I'm just visiting.

‘Alright, I want to go to the bookstore, would you mind going into the supermarket so long, Harry?’

Harry smiled at his bushy-haired friend, knowing full well that he could finish their grocery shopping long before she tore herself away from her precious bookshop, and take his time about it at that. They were in Muggle London, close to Grimmauld Place, doing their monthly shopping. This had become a routine and still Hermione asked him whether it was okay for her to go book shopping. Walburga Black would have a heart-attack if she were still alive and discovered all the muggle fiction that nearly rivalled the magical tomes in the Black library.

‘Sure, ‘Mione, go ahead.’

She beamed at him and hurried away, Harry watching her go for a few moments before turning toward the small supermarket where they were now regulars.

If he’d been paying more attention he’d have seen her before he walked into her.

‘Oh! I’m so sorry!’ the girl bumbled, stumbling backward, Harry’s quick reflexes saving her from landing on her arse. That’s when he looked at her.

No.

Please. No.

‘Are you alright?’

Her strange accent would have caught his curiousity had he not been staring at her in horror. His breath froze in his throat. His world spun. His mind fought to find details that would make her look less like him, small details that would stem the flood of pain flowing through him.

She’s a girl.

Her hair was a shade too light.

Her face was petit, rounded.

Her hair was too long.

Her lips too full.

Her eyes.

God, her _eyes_.

Grey eyes stared at him, widened in confusion as his fingers bit into her arms.

‘Hey, are you okay?’

Instead of the fright that anyone else would show at being stared at by a stranger, the girl seemed concerned. Harry shook himself and slowly released her arms.

‘Yeah... you just... look like someone I know. Knew,’ he corrected, shudders passing through him as he looked into her eyes again.

She smiled gently, taking his arm and leading away from the main bustle and he sank down onto a stone bench. She studied him for a moment.

‘Here,’ she dug in the knapsack Harry only just noticed, ‘I know they say you shouldn’t give people in shock anything to drink, but you look like you need it,’ she held a can out toward him. It was an energy drink, the kind Hermione constantly warned him away from, but Harry accepted the can without hesitation, mumbling his thanks. He paused, about to pull the tab, looking up at her.

He shook his head, ‘I can’t...’

She smiled, ‘Drink it, I have another.’

So he popped the can open, taking an experimental sip. She laughed as his nose wrinkled at the taste.

‘It gets better.’

He nodded, studying the girl as he sipped; she was short, her hair only slightly tamer than Hermione’s, she wore a loose t-shirt and jeans that, if the torn legs were any indication, were too long for her. Harry’s gaze was drawn back to her eyes, her storm grey eyes.

_Sirius..._

‘Where are you from?’ he asked and she bit her lip.

‘Not around here,’ was her answer, ‘I’m visiting my aunt.’

Harry took a long sip of his drink, watching as she shifted from foot to foot. She didn’t look like a tourist, she had an air of confidence about her and he couldn’t see anyone looking for her so he assumed she was alone.

‘Harry!’ Hermione came running toward them, a bag swinging at her side, looking annoyed.

‘Why aren’t you doing the groc- Oh...’ Hermione finally realised that Harry wasn’t entirely alone.

‘Hi, I’m...’ the girl trailed off, gauging Hermione’s reaction to her, because Hermione was now staring at her the way Harry had a few minutes ago. There was a moment’s pause then a soft ringing emanated from the girl’s pocket. She dug out what Hermione realised was a cellphone and sighed as she read the text on the impossibly small screen.

‘I have to go, will you be okay?’

Harry nodded after a moment, unable to think of a way to keep her around, and the girl smiled, waving as she turned and walked away. The pair watched her go in silence then Hermione turned to Harry.

‘Harry...’

‘I know...’

‘She looks like...’

‘I know...’

‘Her _eyes_...’

Harry looked up at Hermione and her expression softened.

‘He’s been gone for years, Harry.’

He didn’t answer, staring in the direction the girl had gone.

‘She could’ve been Sirius’ daughter...’

‘Maybe she was...’

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that popped into my head one day when I myself ran into someone who looked very much like a friend of mine.
> 
> Should I continue or should I leave it where it is?


End file.
